Naruto: Music of the Soul
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was always a lonely child. Though the Sandaime was like a father to him, he had no one to come home to like all the other children. He used pranks as a way to show his feelings, until he was given a flute by the Sandaime, who told him to use this as a new method to express his feelings. With this simple kind act, a new adventure would unfold... Naruto x Corticarte
1. First Song of Destiny

_Naruto: Music of the Soul_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story, so don't sue me! _

Uzumaki Naruto was a strange child; this statement was not one that was argued amongst those who resided in the village of Konohagakure. He was the retainer of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, a terrible demon that laid waste to all that came in its path. It was sealed by the Yondaime, the leader of the Konohagakure Village. In the selfless act, the Yondaime died, leaving the village to its former leader, the Sandaime. The boy grew up as an outcast, despised by the villagers due to the beast sealed inside his hide. But the boy grew up pure, not allowing the negativity that surrounded him to affect his spirit…

"Heh, this will get the old man good!" Uzumaki Naruto whispered as he glanced up at the Sandaime's office window. He placed a balloon filled with blue paint on a small slingshot device, winding it up quietly as he scanned the area. He knew that this late at night, the ANBU (Elite Shinobi of the Konohagakure Village) was bound to come take a shift in protecting the Sandaime from any attack that could come on his life. Right now, there was a few jonin watching the front of the building, Naruto sneaking around the side when they weren't paying attention. The only problem was once the balloon hit the window, it was going to cause some noise, which would bring the jonin or even the ANBU to the scene. Plus Naruto's machine was still in the location, so it was going to be a mess. But Naruto knew this would be a hilarious joke, and all artists must suffer for their work. So he continued ahead with his plans, not worried of the repercussions that were bound to follow. Naruto placed three more balloons on the slingshot, filling it to its maximum. Naruto scanned the area one more time, launching the balloons at the window, which hit the window with a loud crack. The light in the Sandaime's office flickered on, Naruto giggling as he pushed his slingshot into a corner; the shadowing curtaining the device as Naruto took off, running full speed toward his apartment.

"Hey Naruto, where do you think you're going?" a voice hissed as Naruto sweat dropped at the sound of the voice, turning around to face his sensei, Umino Iruka.

"Uh, hey Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asked nervously as he scratched the back of his head, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You tell me, I was woken up by some loud noise, then when we go to investigate, we find the Sandaime's window covered in blue paint," Iruka answered as he gave Naruto his intimidating look. "Do you got any idea how that got there Naruto?"

"Uh… nope, I was just headed to bed!" Naruto lied as he tried to avoid Iruka's expression. "I was training, I ran over here to see what that noise was too!"

"Let's go Naruto; we're going to go have a little talk to the Sandaime about that!" Iruka shouted as he grasped Naruto's arm, dragging him toward the Sandaime's office.

"Aw come on Iruka-sensei, Gramps is just gonna give me a long lecture like he usually does, can't we just skip it and get to the punishment?" Naruto grumbled as Iruka sighed, speeding up as the Sandaime's mansion came into view.

"Naruto… why did you paint my window blue?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked as he took a puff of his wooden pipe.

"Look Gramps, I just thought it would be funny, I mean wasn't it?" Naruto answered, Hiruzen sighing as he took another big puff of his pipe.

"No, it was childish and not the behavior of an Academy student that is going to be a shinobi," Hiruzen reprimanded. "You need to get some type of hobby, something. These pranks need to stop; I'm too tired to do this every night Naruto."

"Come on Gramps, what am I supposed to do?" Naruto complained as he folded his arms across his chest. "No one wants to play with me; I can't even train without getting told I'll never become anything!" Hiruzen looked at Naruto sympathetically, knowing this was the truth. The villagers ridiculed Naruto for being the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, considering him the demon fox reincarnate.

"How about this, I think I've got something that will maybe help your problem," the old man responded as he stood up from his desk, going into the back to search for something. Naruto sat impatiently in his seat, squirming slightly as he wondered what the Sandaime was going to give him. Maybe it was some type of forbidden jutsu that could make him an ultra-powerful ninja! Naruto imagined Hiruzen giving him a huge scroll, Naruto using the scroll to become the new leader of the village, the Godaime. As Naruto was daydreaming, Hiruzen returned to his desk, holding a small, long skinny object.

"Wow Gramps, is that some type of new ninja weapon that will make me become the Godaime?" Naruto asked excitedly as Hiruzen chuckled good-naturedly.

"No Naruto, this is a flute," Hiruzen answered as he handed Naruto the musical instrument. Naruto reluctantly took the flute, looking at it with a surprised expression.

"So I can attack someone with this right?" Naruto asked seriously, Hiruzen laughing out loud as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I know why you do these pranks, it's because deep inside you feel lonely, you feel hurt," Hiruzen told the boy, who gripped on the flute tightly, a tear rolling down his face. "It's understandable, but you need a more healthy way to express your feelings other than these pranks you pull. I know you're not doing them to be mean, but you need to control yourself. I want you, I _commanding _you as the Sandaime to play this flute, try to learn how to play it. Music comes from the soul, if it sounds right to you, no one can tell you it sounds wrong. Play with your heart Naruto; you will always play a beautiful tune."

"Fine, I will do it Gramps," Naruto grumbled as he shoved the flute inside his pocket. "But you better remember Gramps, when you retire I'm gonna be the Godaime! So all the torture you put me through, I'm going to be sending you to a retirement home! Dattebayo!"

Hiruzen smiled as he motioned for Naruto to approach him, wrapping the young boy in a hug.

"Don't worry; I'll always be there for you Naruto…" Hiruzen promised as Naruto hugged the old man back, silently thanking the Sandaime. The old man was always there for him, no matter what he did. Though he was still young, he knew this was something he would appreciate this for the rest of his life…

"Well, now what?" Naruto announced as he walked inside his apartment, draping his orange and blue jacket on the back of his doorknob. He jumped on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. He looked over at his small kitchen, thinking he could make himself a little midnight snack, but didn't feel like doing it. He then glanced back at his doorknob, the flute sticking out his jacket pocket. Naruto rose up from the bed, retrieving the flute from his jacket. Could this object really project his feelings just by playing it? Naruto put it up to his mouth, blowing into it slightly. The sound was rich and soothing that came out the flute, filling Naruto's heart with comfort. Naruto looked back at the flute again, blowing into it once again. The sound was slightly different, but still just as beautiful and comforting. Naruto began to play, experimenting with all the sounds until he felt a rhythm in his heart. This was the melody he wanted to play; this is what he wanted to learn. Every day after that night, Naruto went to school, did his training, and immediately returned home to practice on his flute. Every day he came closer to perfecting the sound, but it wasn't as perfect as he wished it to be just yet. It happened one night, after an exhausting day of training, Naruto waited until it was the brink of night to take a stroll outside with his flute. Going deep into the Forest of Death, Naruto played his tune, the complete version. The tune rang through the forest, seeming to fill it with life. It was beautiful, Naruto looking up at the starry night sky with joy as he closed his eyes, continuing to play. The music seemed to flow through him, coming directly from his heart. Naruto finished the song, looking up with a peaceful smile covering his face.

"Please, don't stop playing," a voice insisted as Naruto looked back quickly, the voice slightly scaring him. It was a soothing, kind voice, so it did not scare him as much as it would a burly, unkind voice. A red headed woman stood behind him, a look of serenity on her beautiful face. She was a beautiful specimen of woman, with long, beautiful fierce red hair that went past her shoulders. She was very well endowed, her body figure enough to be the body of a goddess. She was wearing a red top, which was able to clearly show her bosoms. She had crisp, light brown eyes that seemed to have a shine to them, as if their was a light in her eyes that could never be extinguished. Naruto looked up at her, unsure what to say to such a woman. He tried to speak, but a small cough was all that the boy could muster.

"Please, don't stop playing your beautiful song, could you please play it for me one more time?" the woman asked politely, Naruto nodding as he put the flute up to his mouth once again. He begun to play, the woman glowing a red aura as Naruto played, her eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her face as the boy played his song. When Naruto finished, the woman opened her eyes, holding both her hands to her chest as she let out a peaceful sigh.

"I have not heard such a beautiful melody like that is so long…" the woman remarked as she looked at Naruto. "May I have it? Will you give me that song, and in exchange I will give you my power?"

"Your… power?" Naruto choked out as the woman took Naruto's free hand.

"Yes, all of my power, I give you me," the woman answered as Naruto blushed furiously. "We will make a contract, me and you. Will you accept this?"

"Uh… sure I'll agree to it," Naruto agreed as the woman smiled brightly. "What's the terms of it?"

"You must play that song for me, and only me," the woman answered, Naruto thinking for a moment, then nodding. "Then me and you are now in a contract… what is your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto answered. "What's yours?"

"My name is Corticarte Apa Lagranges," the woman replied as the entire area was draped in a red light. "Remember to play it… just for me…" Naruto looked away, the glow becoming too bright. He passed out, in the middle of the forest…

_Four years later_

"Wow, it's good to be back!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped foot inside the Konohagakure Village after going away for three years on a training trip with the legendary Sannin Jiraiya. A lot had changed in that four years, Naruto had become a respected shinobi in the Konohagakure Village, focusing only on becoming stronger so he could save his friend Uchiha Sasuke from the grasp of Orochimaru, another of the legendary Sannin. He had also not played his flute since that night, dismissing what occurred as just a crazy dream.

"Naruto, let's go see Tsunade so we can tell her you've come back," Jiraiya announced as Naruto happily followed his godfather to see the Godaime.

Hiruzen had died in a battle against Orochimaru, giving the title of leader to one of his students, Senju Tsunade. Tsunade was also the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage and the niece of the Nidaime. She was not only a powerhouse on the battlefield, but one of the most profound medical ninjas of her time.

"Hey Baa-chan, it's been a while!" Naruto greeted as a tick appeared on Tsunade's forehead from being called "Baa-chan" a nickname Naruto gave her when he first met her.

"You obviously haven't changed much, have you?" Tsunade observed as a knock on the door prevented her from continuing. "Enter!" A pink haired girl entered the room, bowing as she entered. She closed the door behind her, glancing at the tall boy standing next to Jiraiya with a shock look.

"Naruto? Is that you?" the girl asked as Naruto gave her a big grin.

"Sakura-chan, it is you!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped Sakura in a hug. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It really has! You look so much older Naruto!" Sakura gushed as she looked down, blushing slightly. "Do I look a little older Naruto?"

"Nah, you look the same Sakura!" Naruto responded, Sakura looking back at Naruto angrily. "What's wrong? Uh-oh…" Naruto screamed as he was knocked out the Godaime's window, Sakura walking out the door to go finish the job outside.

"Wow, you made a little you huh Tsunade?" Jiraiya remarked, Tsunade looking up with a dark glance. "Uh, never mind. Tsunade, we need to figure out what we're going to do with Naruto. I mean, yes he's stronger, and yes he could stand a chance against the Akatsuki, but is it right to place him in harm's way?"

"I don't know what to do honestly…" Tsunade admitted as she sighed. "I don't know if I should send him out the village or keep him here… it's a tough decision. It would probably be best for the village if we sent him out, but would that truly be best for Naruto?"

"Exactly, and knowing him he would completely overreact as usual," Jiraiya added. "This is a hard one…"

"Well, we'll figure out something in the next few days, for now let's let him be at his home," Tsunade said as she poured a cup of sake. "Shizune, I'm going to need more sake!"

Naruto walked inside his small apartment, seeming even smaller since he left. The place was quite dusty, looking as if it hadn't been cleaned in well… three years. On his desk, he spotted a familiar item as he blew all the dust away.

"Wow, it's my old flute," Naruto said with a nostalgic smile as he put it up to his mouth, trying to remember how his song used to go. "It's been so long, I can't remember it like I used to… wait, I've got it!" Naruto closed his eyes, visualizing the melody as he played, the music filling the room. As he played, something surfaced next to him, looking like someone's body. It then began to fly around the room uncontrollably, Naruto stopping as he saw the thing going out of control.

"What's going on here?" Naruto shouted as the thing tore up his apartment, crashing into everything. Naruto ducked as it flew past him, continuing on a rampage.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she banged on the door. Naruto opened the door pulling Sakura in quickly before closing the door quickly.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked as Naruto pulled her to the ground, both shinobi looking up at the flying creature. "I came to bring you some sweets to apologize for hitting you earlier… but what happen?"

"I don't know, I started playing my flute and all of a sudden this thing started to act crazy!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up his flute. "We need to find a way to stop this thing!"

"How about you play the song again?" Sakura suggested as she kept her head down. "Maybe that will sooth it or something. I'd hate to hurt it, it sounds like it's in pain or something. Just listen to it's wailing…" Naruto listened, it _did _sound like it was in pain. Naruto began to play again, Sakura's eyes widening in surprise as she listened to the beautiful melody that Naruto played. It was like seeing another side of the boy she had never saw, the sound so calming and beautiful. The thing began to calm itself, coming to the ground as Naruto continued to play. As it calmed itself, it began to form, into a short girl looking figure. It finished, a short red haired girl laying on Naruto's floor butt naked now.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked Naruto, who was completely befuddled, Sakura wrenching her arm back to slug Naruto.

"It's about time Naruto, look how much power I lost because you kept me locked inside you for so long!" the red haired girl complained as she looked up at Naruto, who looked slightly at her, trying to cover his eyes.

"What are you talking about, what did this idiot do to you?" Sakura asked as the girl covered herself with Naruto's blanket.

"You do look familiar..." Naruto murmured as his mind went back to the night in the forest, the woman… "You couldn't be…"

"I am, you idiot!" the red haired girl barked at him as Naruto screamed out loud. "It's me, Corthicarte!"

_The song has begun! Naruto has been given a partner, but will she stay like this forever? Find out next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	2. Second Song of Power

_Naruto: Music of the Soul_

_by gorutovssageta_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story._

"N-No way, so you're the beautiful woman that I met in the forest?" Naruto choked out, still unable to even fathom this.

"Well I was, until you did _this _to me!" Corticarte complained as she wrapped Naruto's blanket firmly around her body.

"Are you telling me it's my fault you're a little kid now?" Naruto shot back as he and Corticarte both growled at each other in unison.

"Calm down you two; what does Naruto have to do with transforming you into a child?" Sakura questioned as Corticarte sighed in response.

"Naruto is a Dantist, but hasn't played his Divine Song for me in some time now," Corticarte explained. "I, as a spirit, feed off this more or less. So when you don't feed something, what happens to it? It grows weaker, until it eventually die's. This was the road I was headed toward until idiot decided to finally play his instrument again."

"So when Naruto played his flute, he summoned you more or less?" Sakura asked, Corticarte nodding. "I think I get it now. So you and Naruto are in some type of contract?"

"Yes, one that I hope he will start abiding by," Corticarte remarked as she shot a dirty look at Naruto, who ignored it.

"Naruto… I should pummel you for what you put this girl through…" Sakura hissed as a bead of sweat rolled down a frightened Naruto's forehead. He had heard of the training Sakura was receiving while he was traveling with Jiraiya. Jiraiya had explained to him that by the time Tsunade was done with Sakura, she would be just as lethal as the Godaime herself. Jiraiya also showed him a bruise that he received when Tsunade caught him peeping at her at the hot spring, which was a mark that was going to be with the Sannin until the day he died.

Naruto went slightly white in the face as he tried to calm Sakura down, his throat cotton dry in an instant.

"S-Sakura-chan, I didn't mean too… I-I was just a kid, I had no idea it actually happened…" Naruto stammered, though it sounded like babbling from Sakura and Corticarte's point of view.

"And this is supposed to be my partner…" Corticarte sighed as she witnessed this.

"So, Naruto is now some sort of musician that summoned this little girl with a flute?" Tsunade questioned as she listened to Naruto and Sakura's story. Naruto, Sakura, and Corticarte were all gathered in the Godaime's office, (Corticarte dressed in Sakura's extra clothes from when she was younger) explaining the situation to the Godaime, who was currently looking at her apprentice and the village's number one hyperactive shinobi with a bewildered look on her face.

"First of all, he's not a _musician_, it's called a Dantist," Corticarte corrected in a rude manner.

"Hey, that's the Godaime, show some respect!" Sakura whispered to Corticarte, who looked away defiantly. "It's your funeral… Tsunade-sama gets angry very easily…"

"What did you say Sakura?" Tsunade snapped, Sakura silencing herself almost instantly.

"N-Nothing Tsunade-sama," Sakura stammered, Naruto and Corticarte both glancing at Sakura in unison.

"Since Sakura is backing your story, I'll believe you Naruto," Tsunade finally answered after the room remained silent for a moment while Tsunade absorbed all of the information. "So, I as the Godaime, declare you a citizen of the village of Konohagakure. But, since you're Naruto's partner, you'll most likely be accompanying him, am I right?" Corticarte nodded, Tsunade clearing her throat before continuing her speech.

"Then you will need to be evaluated to see if you're fit to enter the battlefield alongside Naruto for your own safety," Tsunade continued. "I'm ordering you to undergo an evaluation which shall be evaluated by one of our most seasoned veteran in the village…" With that, a cloud of smoke filled the room, a man appearing next to Tsunade's desk.

"Hatake Kakashi, known as the Mirror Ninja, as well as Naruto and Sakura's sensei," Tsunade finished.

"Yo," was all that Kakashi said, Naruto jumping up from his seat in excitement.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's been forever!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled a small book out his back pocket. "I brought you a present, fresh from Ero-Sennin himself! It's his new book…"

"Makeout Tactics, signed by Jiraiya-sama himself…" Kakashi finished Naruto's sentence, his one visible eye staring at the book as if it was a bar of gold.

"Is he OK?" Corticarte whispered to Sakura, who nodded while giving Corticarte a reassuring smile.

"Yes, he just gets like this when he's excited…" Sakura explained in almost an apologetic way. "I don't know why over a dirty book, but I try not to judge…"

"Kakashi, I'd like you to take Corticarte, Naruto, and Sakura with you to the training field," Tsunade interrupted Kakashi's moment, Kakashi looking back at the Godaime in a businesslike manner. "I want a full report on each of them, understand?"

"Understood Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered reluctantly, not really wanting to all that paperwork.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade roared, all of the shinobi evacuating the room.

"So, looks like we're going to do a revised version of the bell test," Kakashi announced while his face was buried in his new book. "Since we have a new contestant, I've added one more bell, to make a total of three. So each of you will need to take a bell in order to pass this test."

"But Corticarte is not used to this, what if she's not able to get a bell?" Sakura asked, Kakashi glancing up from his book as the comment was made.

"If she's not, then she'll fail the test," Kakashi answered seriously. "If she fail's, she'll have to be sent to the Academy to receive proper training to accompany us in the battlefield. We can't have an inexperienced fighter on the battlefield; it will make us as a unit more vulnerable. And since she's your partner Naruto, she's your responsibility. Meaning, Team Seven will be on the bench until this is resolved."

"No way, that's not fair Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, Kakashi shrugging in response, returning to his book.

"Don't worry, I know how to fight," Corticarte reassured Naruto as she shot Kakashi a determined smile. "Let's begin…" Naruto smiled as he, Sakura, and Corticarte all got in attack position. Kakashi remained in his own position; his face remained buried in his book.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed, approximately thirty Naruto clone's surfacing on the field. They all took off full speed running at Kakashi, who did not move an inch. Each clone tried to grab the Mirror Ninja, but he dodged them as they reached out to grab him. Kakashi ducked as one of the clones' lashed out at his face with a kick, using his free hand to push the clone away. Another clone tried to grab his leg, Kakashi leaping up into the sky, his face still buried in the book this entire time. The real Naruto remained hidden behind a tree gathering a Rasengan with a clone.

"What's that?" Corticarte asked curiously as she witnessed the Rasengan being made.

"It's my special move, the Rasengan," Naruto answered as he watched Kakashi's movement with a satisfied grin. "He's probably expecting it knowing him, but I'm going to add a bit of a twist this time!" Naruto watched as the clone that helped him gather his Rasengan ran out onto the battlefield, helping another clone gather chakra for a Rasengan. The clone ran in at Kakashi when finished, Naruto emerging from the forest as Kakashi dodged the clone's incoming Rasengan. Kakashi's eye drifted from the book as he witnessed the real Naruto at his side, a Rasengan homing in on the side of his torso. Kakashi closed his book, placing it inside his back pocket. He used his other hand to grab Naruto's wrist, preventing Naruto from pressing the Rasengan into his torso. But as he added a bit of pressure on Naruto's arm, he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, indicating that this was a fake Naruto as well. Kakashi landed on the ground, being intercepted by twenty five Naruto clones as his feet touched the ground. Kakashi punched and kicked each clone out of existence as they entered his radius, swaying from each attack that was thrown in his direction. As the last three Naruto clones attacked, Kakashi jumped back, preparing to use a jutsu. As he did, two hands grasped both of his ankles from underground, trying to pull him underneath. The three Naruto clones each pulled out several shuriken, showering Kakashi from three different directions with them. Kakashi did not try to avoid the attack, though when the shuriken made impact, Kakashi was replaced with a large, wooden log. Naruto came up from underneath the earth, scanning the area for where Kakashi had relocated. Kakashi looked down at Naruto from a tree, contemplating which attack would be best suited to take down the number one hyperactive shinobi. As he pondered this, he was attacked by Corticarte, who leapt onto the branch Kakashi was standing on, performing a quick kick from behind, which Kakashi managed to sense as it entered his radius. He swayed, doing a backflip to readjust himself. Corticarte ran at him, gracefully leaping from the branch, trying to land an aerial punch aimed at Kakashi's face. Kakashi used his left hand to stop the punch in mid-air, grasping Corticarte's fist. With her free hand, Corticarte gathered a red energy ball in her palm, Kakashi's visible eye widening as the ball was shoved into his chest, an explosion being heard from almost a mile away as smoke covered the area where Corticarte and Kakashi were located. Naruto looked up in that directions, running full speed toward that area to see what had occurred. He saw a smiling Corticarte standing on top of a smoking tree branch, waving as she jumped down to greet Naruto.

"What happen to Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Corticarte shrugged, pointing to where Kakashi should have landed after being hit with the energy ball.

"I think he landed over there, I only gave him a half power energy attack, so he should be fine," Corticarte answered in a "this is probably true" manner, Naruto glancing over in the area Corticarte was pointing at. In that area, all that was there was a large… log.

"Corticarte, get out the area!" Naruto shouted as Corticarte was pulled into the ground by Kakashi instantaneously, Naruto looking down at Corticarte, her head the only part of her body that showed. Kakashi appeared on top of a tree branch that overlooked Naruto and Corticarte on the ground, looking down at them with an eye smile.

"You've grown Naruto, but I'm afraid your partner is just as klutzy as you formerly were," Kakashi remarked, unaware of an aerial Sakura approaching him from behind with her fist wrenched back. As she entered his radius, Kakashi glanced back, spotting the approaching Sakura in the nick of time, but it was still too late. Sakura's fist connected to Kakashi's back, Kakashi able to slightly shrug off a bit of the attack, but still received a good amount of damage. Kakashi went flying off the branch, his face rubbing against the dirt as he slid across the training field. As his body stopped, Kakashi looked up from the dirt, a look of apparent shock on his face as Sakura, Naruto, and Corticarte stood in front of him, each wearing a confident grin on their faces.

"_So, I'm going to have to get a bit serious to really test how far they've gotten,_" Kakashi thought as he reached for the bottom of his headband that was draped across his left eye. He pulled it up, revealing his left eye, which differed from his right eye. For one, this one was red, with a strange insignia in the middle where the pupil was supposed to be.

"The Sharingan…" Naruto murmured as he witnessed the Uchiha's pride. "Sasuke-teme…"

"Who's that?" Corticarte asked as she heard the name be spoken with such sadness.

"Not now, we need to focus," Sakura interrupted as Naruto opened his mouth to respond to Corticarte. "We need to work together to face Kakashi-sensei, especially now that he's using the Sharingan. Corticarte, do you have any special abilities that we should know about?"

"I can use energy attacks, plus if Naruto played our Divine Song, I would be able to use my true power," Corticarte answered.

"You mean that song I was playing when we first met?" Naruto asked as Corticarte nodded in response. "I do have my flute with me; I grabbed it to show Baa-chan earlier. We do need to show Kakashi-sensei that Corticarte can handle herself, so I got a plan." Sakura looked over at Naruto with a smile, thinking of how much the knucklehead had grown up since she last saw him.

"Sakura, I need you to distract Kakashi-sensei while Corticarte and I get ready, alright?" Naruto continued, Sakura nodding. "Corticarte, are you sure your full strength will be able to handle Kakashi-sensei when he's serious?"

"Yes, I'm completely confident," Corticarte answered, Naruto nodding as she replied to him.

"Alright then, let's do this Sakura… Corti," Naruto said with a grin, Corticarte blushing at the nickname Naruto gave her. "I'm ready Sakura, you're up!" Sakura ran full speed at Kakashi, who was standing in the same position, awaiting one of them to attack. Sakura pulled back her arm, letting out a battle cry as she swung with all her might at Kakashi's chest, Kakashi jumping back to avoid the blow. Sakura continued to swing even after missing the first attack, running up for the second attack with her left hand cocked to attack now. Kakashi swayed from that blow, pushing off a tree branch with his left foot to give himself enough momentum to leap into a tree above Sakura. Kakashi landed in the tree, a lightning like attack forming in his left hand. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the attack almost instantly as Kakashi's famous Lightning Blade, an attack that was fast and lethal.

Meanwhile, Naruto was beginning to play his flute, the music flowing in his heart as he began to play. Corti closed her eyes as a smile crossed her face, wings beginning to form on her back as Naruto continued to play. She began to glow a red light, the red light covering her entire body. A red aura surfaced around her, her body seeming to grow as the light grew stronger. As the light began to slightly dim, a full grown Corticarte stood where the young Corticarte once stood, looking the same as the night Naruto first met her. With each of their hearts in sync, Naruto continued to play as Corticarte flew into battle. Kakashi was not paying no mind to this, preparing to attack Sakura with the Lightning Blade. As Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura with the Lightning Blade in his palm, he was intercepted by a red energy ball, which he managed to dodge by rolling to the side. As he looked up to see who threw it, he was met by Corticarte, who stood directly in front of him, not even three inches away. Kakashi could not even move as even he was dazzled by her beauty, Corticarte smiling as she gathered a large energy ball in her hand, holding it out in front of Kakashi's face. A bead of sweat went down the side of Kakashi's forehead, Sakura using this opportunity to take the three bells off of Kakashi's belt loop. Naruto opened his eyes when he heard the celebratory cheers from Corticarte and Sakura.

_That night_

Kakashi sat at Ichiraku's ramen shop alongside Naruto, Sakura, and a headband wielding Corticarte as they all celebrated their graduation.

"You all should be proud of your victory, you made me proud today," Kakashi commented as Naruto chugged the broth of his miso ramen. Corticarte watched him do this, taking a taste of the broth that sat in front of her.

"Hey, can spirits even eat?" Sakura wondered out loud, Corticarte looking back at her with a tick on her forehead.

"Yes, we can eat, we just don't need to!" Corticarte answered as she drank the broth, which she actually began to like.

"Yeah, now that's the way to do it!" Naruto cheered Corticarte on as she finished her broth as well. "You're picking up quick on how to be a Konohagakure shinobi!"

"Shut up Naruto…" Sakura moaned as everyone laughed, Corticarte blushing softly as she sat back with what was now her team. But in the back of her mind, she knew dangerous people, even creatures would soon most likely come for her, she knew this peace would not last forever. But as she glanced at her partner, who seemed so content, she just smiled, allowing herself to forget about that for the moment. Tomorrow was another day…

_OK, that was the second chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please drop a review, I really would love to hear the feedback from this one. Alright, see you next time! _

_gorutovssageta_


	3. Third Song of Strength

"Welcome home, this is where we live," Naruto announced as he guided Corticarte inside his apartment. "I know it's kind of small, but I think we'll be able to manage for a while."

"Sure, but where's my bed?" Corticarte asked, Naruto dead panning for a moment. "Don't tell me you expected me to sleep with you?"

"Now why would I expect that?" Naruto snapped as he and Corticarte both shot each other a dirty look. "You can get the floor, I'll take _my _bed."

"Your bed? Try again," Corticarte replied as she flopped on Naruto's bed, resting her head against Naruto's favorite pillow. "_You _take the floor."

"It's _my _house; I'll take whatever I feel like!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Corticarte's leg, trying to pull her off the bed. Corticarte's free leg lashed out, kicking Naruto in the chin as he tried to pull the stubborn girl off his bed. Naruto backed off, rubbing his chin as Corticarte shot him a grin.

"This is _our _house now remember?" Corticarte reminded the orange shinobi, who was still smarting from the kick to his chin.

"Fine, take the bed then," Naruto grumbled as he snatched a pillow and an extra blanket off the bed. He laid both items on the floor, lying down on the blanket without another sound.

"Hey, who is this guy in this photo?" Corticarte asked as her hand reached for a small photo located on the stand next to Naruto's bed. "I recognize you, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei, but who's the brooding kid?"

"That's… a friend that lost his way," Naruto answered as he looked up at the ceiling. "But he'll be coming back home soon, after we talk some sense into him…"

"Talk some sense in him?" Corticarte questioned as Naruto glanced at the photo with a nostalgic, yet sad smile.

"Yeah… well, I'm going to bed night," Naruto replied as he turned over, Corticarte slightly shrugging as she turned over in her bed.

_A little later_

"_Corti is such a little brat,_" Naruto thought as he laid on the floor. "_But it's weird, earlier she was so… powerful. I felt the power radiating from the very depth of her soul… Though when it was over she transformed back, it scared me, yet amazed me at the same time. She's no ordinary girl…" _Naruto glanced up at the bed from the floor, Corticarte fast asleep on Naruto's bed. Naruto quietly sneaked over to her, placing the blanket on the bed over her body. Corticarte, who was still awake, smiled as she felt Naruto's presence. Naruto looked down at the red headed girl, hmphing slightly as he laid back down on the floor, deciding it was time to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day…

_Meanwhile_

"I apologize for keeping you all up this late, but this was the only time in the day where I could be positive Naruto wouldn't suspect anything and try to listen in," Tsunade announced as she sat at her desk, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kakashi all surrounding it. "We need to discuss what we're planning to do with Naruto now that it's been three year's since we discovered the Akatsuki would come for Naruto around this time."

"I say we allow Naruto to stay, he's grown since he left the village with Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi remarked as Shizune nodded in agreement.

"While that is true, do you think Naruto could keep up with someone, say like Uchiha Itachi, the man responsible for the extinction of the Uchiha clan?" Tsunade asked. "Answer me that Kakashi; I know you've tangled with Itachi in the past. Has Naruto surpassed you?"

"Tsunade, that is unfair…!" Jiraiya began to state, but Tsunade raised her hand to silence the toad sannin.

"Answer my question Kakashi, has Naruto surpassed you?" Tsunade repeated, the room silent as Kakashi spoke.

"No, Hokage-sama," Kakashi answered quietly.

"The Akatsuki is a criminal organization made up of S rank missing-nin," Tsunade stated. "Uchiha Itachi is just the tip of the iceberg. Let's not forget another member, Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven ninja swordsmen of the Mist. This is a group that can't be reasoned with. Jiraiya, you of all people should understand this, due to the fact that this is your Intel that I'm going by."

"Tsunade, I trained Naruto myself, I know it's a long shot, but I believe in his ability to handle himself in battle," Jiraiya shot back, feeling the need to defend his student. "Plus, look at the report Kakashi did on Naruto and his new partner. I hear she is a powerhouse in her own right."

"Yes, I'm aware of Kakashi's report," Tsunade responded. "But we need to make a decision, if Naruto stay's here or leave for the time being. I'll give you all some time before deciding, but we need to do what is best. I don't want to, please believe I don't want to, but as the Godaime, I must place the village as my highest priority. I expect to hear from you all soon, dismissed!" Shizune excused herself to the other room while Kakashi and Jiraiya left the office. Tsunade sat alone, glancing down at the bottle of sake she had stowed away underneath her desk. She reached out for it, but was not entirely certain she wished to drink it. Her hand brushed against the bottle, but she did not pick it up. Tsunade thought of the necklace she had given Naruto, how much it meant to her when she gave it to him.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" Tsunade said out loud as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, wake up and cook me breakfast!"

Naruto looked up from his pillow, Corticarte standing next to his floor bed.

"Please go away…" Naruto moaned as he pulled the pillow over his face. "Why do you need to eat for, you're a spirit!"

"So? I still like a good meal now and then," Corticarte answered as she pulled the pillow off Naruto's face. "Now let's go, I don't have all morning!"

"It's like I have a pet I never wanted…" Naruto grumbled as he walked over to his small kitchenette. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want some miso ramen with a side of pork like I had last night," Corticarte answered, Naruto opening the cupboard. He reached in, retrieving an instant cup of ramen, tossing it at Corticarte.

"Go crazy, I'm going back to sleep," Naruto announced as he walked back toward his floor bed.

"No, I want real ramen, not this crap!" Corticarte shouted as she tossed the cup of ramen at the back of Naruto's head, Naruto growling angrily as he looked back at Corticarte.

"You are really acting like a spoiled brat you know!" Naruto shouted as Corticarte stuck her tongue out at him. "Grr, I swear! How old are you supposed to be?"

"I'm one of the oldest spirit's that are around," Corticarte answered. "But since it's your fault I look like a little kid, why not act like one?"

"Because you're an old woman, that's why!" Naruto shouted at the red head. "Now be quiet Grandma, I'm going back to sleep!" Corticarte's left eye twitched at being called grandma, Naruto snuggling back on his floor bed.

"I might be old, but I can beat you!" Corticarte shouted at Naruto, who looked over at her with a confident smile.

"I don't know what trick you pulled on Kakashi-sensei, but it won't work on me," Naruto stated as he pressed his head into his pillow. "Look, just go back to sleep before I got to prove it to you!"

"You're on, I'll take you!" Corticarte shouted back as she pulled on Naruto's left arm. "Let's go, we're going to the training field now!"

"Let's go then, but I'm warning you now, I won't hold back," Naruto warned as he stood up. "This will be a good morning workout! If you can keep up with me of course!"

Naruto stood waiting on the field for a late Corticarte, who had not shown up yet.

"So, she must have chickened out," Naruto stated with a grin as he prepared to leave.

"You going somewhere, chicken?" a voice asked from a distance as Corticarte walked in the training field, dressed as a female kunoichi, even complete with the headband she received from Kakashi when she completed his test. She was also accompanied by Sakura, who did not seem too happy. Naruto silently cursed Corticarte for bringing her along as he put on a huge, fake smile for the girls.

"So, I hear you're picking on Corticarte," Sakura greeted angrily as she entered Naruto's radius rather quickly. "I should teach you a lesson…"

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I've got this," Corticarte said as she walked up to Naruto. "You ready?"

"Anytime, old lady," Naruto shot back as a tick appeared on Corticarte's forehead. Corticarte let out a small battle roar as she swung at Naruto, who swayed from the blow as if it was in slow motion. Corticarte continued to swing with both hands, Naruto avoiding each attack with a precise sway at the exact moment Corticarte was about to make contact. The next punch Corticarte threw Naruto caught in the air, closing his hand over her fist as he caught it. Corticarte's eyes widened as Naruto arched his hand back, prepared to attack Corticarte. Naruto heard a slight battle cry as Sakura ran up to him, prepared to attack him. Naruto smiled devilishly as he tossed Corticarte in Sakura's path, Sakura halting as Corticarte was thrown at her. Naruto charged at Sakura, who did not expect Naruto to come after her as well. Sakura smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest, Naruto throwing several punches that she blocked due to being in this defensive form. As Naruto was prepared to throw another punch, Sakura countered with her own punch to Naruto's abdomen, Naruto gasping for air as the punch connected. He leaned over, holding his chest as Sakura prepared to swing again. As she did, she was hit by a red energy ball, which carried her three feet away before exploding, causing Sakura to receive a bit of damage.

"I told you Sakura, stay out of my fight!" Corticarte shouted as Sakura looked back with her hair slightly covering her eyes. It had now become a battle royal, Naruto, Sakura, and Corticarte all staring each other down menacingly.

"Let's go then!" Naruto shouted with a grin as he used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, summoning a clone to the battlefield. The clone stood beside him gathering chakra in his right palm as Sakura gathered a tremendous amount of chakra into her right hand. Her hand began to glow blue slightly while Corticarte gathered a giant red energy ball in her palm, similar in size and look to Naruto's Rasengan.

"Here I come, Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as all three combatants attacked each other at once. A cloud of dirt covered the area, no one able to see a thing as someone else approached the battlefield.

"Can I leave any of you guys alone?" a voice asked as Kakashi stood in the middle of Corticarte, Naruto, and Sakura, who were standing in a circle. Kakashi had managed to divert all of their attacks at the last possible moment with a Lightning Blade.

"Kakashi-sensei, you messed us up!" Corticarte complained as she looked away with a slight pout. "I was just about to teach Naruto a lesson in respect!"

"Respect? How could _you _teach _me _a lesson in respect?" Naruto shot back as the two went back and forth, the level of their noise increasing the longer it continued. Sakura even jumped in, yelling at both of them for not stopping earlier. Kakashi sighed as he walked away, hoping that the battle had permanently ended. But knowing them, it had just begun…

Meanwhile, an image two people stood at the corner of Konohagakure Village.

"It is almost time," one of the people stated as the other nodded. "It is almost time to capture the Kyuubi." The two shadows were suddenly occupied by several more, a sinister chuckle heard as they all disappeared.

_Alright, that's chapter 3! Sorry, I cut it a bit short, but next chapter will introduce a few new things, as well as a new weapon for Naruto! Prepare for awesomeness next chapter!_

_gorutovssageta_


	4. Fourth Song of Understanding

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: Music of the Soul. This chapter will be a bit shorter than usual , but just as great as the rest! I do not own anything but this story! _

"Corti!"

"Naruto!"

Both Corticarte and Naruto stood square in the middle of Naruto's apartment, both prepared to do battle against each other. Naruto's right hand slowly reached toward the ninja tool pouch connected to his back pocket as Corticarte slowly made her way toward the kitchen table. Corticarte dove toward the table as Naruto threw a kunai at the sleeve of Corticarte's shirt, which caused her to be attached to the wall beside her left arm. Corticarte pulled the kunai out of her shirt as Naruto ran toward the kitchen table, which suddenly was pulled back as soon as Naruto was arm length away. Corticarte grinned evilly as she picked up the miso ramen cup on the table, ripping off the lid as steam rose up from the cup, filling the room with the savory smell of ramen. Naruto slightly drooled as Corticarte dug in with her chopsticks, devouring the entire cup of ramen.

"Corti… you so cheated…" Naruto moaned as his stomach growled angrily. "That was the last ramen cup in the entire house…"

"Too bad, maybe you shouldn't underestimate me next time," Corticarte said with her mouth full of ramen as she shoveled more noodles in her mouth.

Corticarte and Naruto had just finished with their third day of training together with Kakashi and Sakura. Tsunade had promised to give them a mission tomorrow (after listening to Naruto's constant complaining) so both were excited to do a true mission together, as a team. Corticarte had began to get used to living with Naruto, which wasn't so bad beside when Corticarte ate all of Naruto's ramen.

"For a spirit you eat WAY too much," Naruto muttered as he collapsed on his floor bed. "I'm just going to go to bed…"

"Um… can I ask you a question Naruto?" Corticarte asked timidly as she took a seat on her bed. "Who is Sasuke?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he heard the name of the person he considered, still consider's an ally.

"Where did you hear that name from?" Naruto asked quietly, now Corticarte's turn to shift awkwardly as she cleared her throat slightly.

"Well, I overheard Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan discussing him when I took a break to grab a drink earlier," Corticarte explained.

"Sasuke is… my friend," Naruto answered as he took a glance out the window at the moon that was glistening in the night sky. "He left the village about three years ago in search of power… he allied himself with an enemy of the village named Orochimaru…"

"So he's a bad guy?" Corticarte asked as a small, visible tear rolled down Naruto's cheek.

"No! He's not a bad guy, he's a member of Konohagakure, he's one of us…" Naruto answered defensively, his voice trailing off at the end of his sentence. "He's just lost his way, that's all. And it's up to me to get him back to his senses."

"But… why?" Corticarte asked as she looked at Naruto seriously.

"Because he would have done the same for me, he was like my brother," Naruto answered quietly. "We formed a bond, me and him. At first we hated each other, I thought of him as nothing but my rival. That's before Team Seven was formed, when we were still in the Academy. Even after, all I wished to do was to be seen by him, for him to just see me as his equal. He was always the best at everything, he was so popular. I guess you could say that in a way I was jealous. But he was alone, just like me. And I never thought of it, how similar we really were. His parents were killed, my parents were dead. All we had was ourselves, well I had ji-ji before he died. He was not just an ally, he was my friend. My best friend…"

"I see…" Corticarte said as she glanced down at her lap.

"I… wish I could have been there, so you weren't alone…" Corticarte turned a dark crimson color as she looked away from Naruto's stare, the blond shinobi's face covered with a warm smile.

"Thanks Corti, I really appreciate that," Naruto answered as he looked at her for a moment.

"S-Stop looking at me!" Corticarte snapped as she glanced away, blushing even harder now. "I-It's not that big of a deal…" Naruto chuckled as he pulled his blanket over his body, fluffing his pillow as he laid down on his floor bed.

"Night Corti," Naruto said as he closed his eyes, Corticarte smiling as she tucked herself in, closing her eyes as well. Tomorrow was a new day, sure to bring a lot of adventure…

_The Next Day_

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grumbled as he, Corticarte, and Sakura stood by the Hokage's Tower, awaiting their sensei's arrival.

"Never on time, as usual," Sakura answered as she leaned against a tall oak tree. "By the way, how is the living situation going?"

"Well…"

"Corti, if you can't live with this idiot, you can come stay at my house," Sakura told Corticarte, which caused Naruto to fall to the ground comically. "And Naruto… you better not try anything funny with Corti, understand?"

"S-Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto stammered as both him and Corticarte turned a dark shade of red.

"I seen the way you were looking at her true form when we were in the Forest of Death," Sakura said accusingly as Naruto began to stutter.

"B-But… what are you talking about?" Naruto half shouted, half whispered as Corticarte began to chuckle softly. "S-Shut up Corti! It's not funny!"

"Yo," a voice greeted as Kakashi appeared before Sakura, Corticarte, and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Oh, great timing," Naruto said with relief as he stood beside his sensei. "Tell Sakura-chan that she's crazy. She said that I like Corti… in _that _way."

"I thought that you liked Sakura…" Kakashi said as Naruto pointed at Kakashi and nodded with a grin. "But after how you were looking at Corticarte in the Forest of Death…"

"Dammit, not you too Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto roared as the whole group bursted in laughter, well all except for Naruto.

_At the Hokage's Tower_

"Team Seven, I have your mission," Tsunade announced as Corticarte sighed loudly.

"Then tell us, what's the hold up?" Corticarte snapped as Tsunade's right eyebrow twitched angrily.

"N-No, don't get Tsunade-sama mad Corti…" Sakura whispered to Corticarte, who simply shrugged in response.

"You little brat, do you know who you're talking to?" Tsunade roared as Corticarte shrugged yet again, looking away defiantly.

"P-Please Corti…" Sakura begged as Tsunade's nostrils began to flair, like a bull preparing to charge.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't be rash," Shizune begged Tsunade pulled off her green jacket, draping it over the back of her seat.

"I wanted to send you all on a simple recon mission to test Corticarte's skills in an actual mission that would most likely require combat against enemy shinobi," Tsunade stated as she stood before Corticarte menacingly. "But I've changed my mind… I will test her myself!"

"But what about my test…" Kakashi began, but silenced himself when Tsunade glared at him.

"You will face me one on one, little brat!" Tsunade told Corticarte, who snickered in response.

"Politely decline, please!" Sakura whispered loudly to Corticarte.

"Let's go! I won't hold back either!" Corticarte shouted as she followed Tsunade to the top of the Hokage Tower, dragging Naruto alongside her.

"Wait, what the hell…?" Naruto shouted as he was dragged along by Corticarte.

_Top of the Hokage Tower_

"Corti, this is a bad idea," Sakura warned Corticarte, who wasn't paying her any mind.

"Maybe you should listen to Sakura-chan, I mean Baa-chan is her sensei," Naruto added, but Corticarte was too busy in a stare

down with Tsunade.

"Just play our song Naruto," Corticarte simply stated as Naruto took a deep breath, then nodded.

"She's really going to go all out," Sakura said as she glanced at Naruto. "Are you really going to let her do this?"

"Hey, Baa-chan challenged her, she can't back down from a challenge!" Naruto stated enthusiastically as Sakura sighed in response.

"Naruto, the _Godaime _just challenged her, not some ordinary person!" Sakura snapped, but was ignored by Naruto.

"Are you ready for a lesson in respect?" Tsunade asked menacingly as she cracked her knuckles, prepared to fight.

"Let's go, old lady!" Corticarte shouted as a tick appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"The battle of the old ladies," Naruto muttered with a smile as he watched the epic battle begin…

_Corti vs. Tsunade next chapter! Who will win? Find out next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
